The present invention relates to a container which is open on both sides, and which is used for the pickup and feed of a cartridge having a bottom flange. The container is a component of a magazine revolving behind a cannon across the bore axis thereof on an endless-track disposed in the turret of a tank, or especially of an armored car. In the container, the cartridge lies in the grip of at least two pincers, which are in interconnection with the container in jacket perforations thereof and which can be tightened by means of a cam interacting with a sliding sleeve.
The equipment of such a container with at least two pincers, as known, e.g. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,948,146, allows only for a positive locking of the cartridge tranverse to its longitudinal direction. In a longitudinal direction its locking is restricted to a frictional engagement. According to an understanding which underlies the present invention, this is not good enough for meeting the cross-country requirements to be met by current-type armored vehicles for a safe storage of ammunition having a partially combustible case, and its feed to the cannon.